The Love Triangle of all Love Triangles
by NimueTheSorceress
Summary: One summer's day in Hogwarts, everyone, even Draco, has gathered together to play Truth or dare. Secretly though, every single one of them has fallen for another person in the group. Except Cedric of course. Cedric's in love with himself. But what will happen when the game forces each and every one of them to reveal their true feelings? *FINISHED*
1. Part 1

The gang were gathered by the lake, relaxing for the first time in months, it felt like. The school year was almost over. Exams were finished. Everyone was there. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Ginny and the twins. Cedric, Cho, Katie, Angelina. Even Draco was there. Oh, and Luna and Neville too.

Of course it didn't take long for someone to suggest a game of Truth or Dare. Hermione was reading a book. Ron was sleeping. The twins were trying to impress Katie and Angelina with some fireworks and things. Luna was telling Neville all about Nargles and Wrackspurts, and Neville was trying to politely listen. Cedric was telling Cho all about himself. Draco was skimming stones on the lake. Harry was playing with a snitch. And Ginny was bored. Very, very bored.

"Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" she said, and the effect was instantaneous. Everyone was looking at her. Neville ignored Luna. Ron woke up. Katie and Angelina looked away from the twins. Suddenly, everyone responded at once.

"Why not?"

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, sure."

"Count me in."

"I'm in!"

"Definitely!"

They all rearranged themselves so they were sat in a circle. Ginny positioned herself next to Harry and said "Shall I start? Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" she blushed as she thought of something, "I dare you to kiss the person here you fancy."

Harry frowned. "Really? You want me to…?" he sighed, "Fine." Standing up, he turned to Cho, who was sat next to him, and kissed her.

"You fancy Cho Chang?" Malfoy shouted, and laughed.

Both Harry and Cho had gone bright red.

"Um er… Cho! Truth or dare?" he said, to try get everyone to move on.

"Truth."

"Who would you want to be with at the end of the world?"

Cho blushed deeper and whispered "Cedric."

Everyone heard. Everyone, that is, except Cedric himself, who, as usual, was completely absorbed in himself. There was an awkward silence, and then Ron said "Hermione! Truth or dare?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh! Um… dare!"

"I dare you to get a branch from the Whomping Willow." Ron almost took the dare back, but the ever-present thought on his mind was that Hermione had rejected him. Rejected _him_. And not only had she turned him down, but she'd broken down and admitted that she was in love with Malfoy!

There were complaints from around the circle, but Hermione stood up. She knew why he'd done it.

"Okay. Fine, Ron." The gang followed at a distance as she made her way over to the tree. Nobody noticed when Cho and Harry broke away from the others to talk. And Cho and Harry equally didn't notice Hermione get too close to the tree, or reach too far for a branch. But they did see her get hit in the stomach by a branch and go flying backwards. They both ran over.

"What happened?" Harry asked, worriedly, "Is Hermione alright?"

Ron was knelt by her side, white-faced. Harry pushed his way to beside him.

"Is she-?"

"She's unconscious."

"Oh God."

Ron stood up. "I need to take her to the hospital wing."

Draco emerged from the group, looking equally pale-faced. "Let me help." He said and Ron just nodded. Together they lifted Hermione up and took her towards the castle. The gang sat back down by the lake again, but it was a while before anyone spoke or did anything. After a while, Katie piped up.

"I suppose… we might as well carry on? I mean, we aren't going to be able to help her anyway are we?"

Everyone just stared at her for a minute, then George spoke.

"Actually, that's a good point. Maybe we should just… um… be a bit more careful with dares?"

"Maybe we could even just do truths?" Angelina added.

"Okay." Ginny nodded, "Let's do it. Katie?"

"Truth"

"Describe the person you love."

"Well, he's two of a kind. He has bright hair, and he's very funny. His parents worry about his future, but I think he will make his family proud." Katie reddened like she'd said too much. Fred and George, who were both sat slightly behind her, shared a confused look. In one movement, the twins stood up.

"Sorry ladies and you two gents. You'll have to pass us over. We just need to sort something out." The twins withdrew to a place where the others wouldn't be able to hear.

Ginny just shrugged and moved on, but Katie looked upset and confused.

"Okay. Angelina, truth or dare?" and the game continued.

But over where the twins were, a heated discussion, in whispers, was taking place.

"It was obvious she meant one of us two!"

"Yes, of course. But who?"

The boys sighed.

"Well, it can't be me. Everyone knows I have a thing for Angelina. I think even she knows." George said.

"That doesn't mean she couldn't still fancy you. I mean, look at Ginny and Harry…" Fred trailed off, glancing over at his poor, love-struck sister.

"Well, it could be you. I mean, you don't actually fancy anyone anyway, do you?" George added.

"No, um... of course not…" Fred responded, definitely not thinking about a strange girl with blonde hair who was sat just over there playing the game of Truth or Dare.

"Well mate," George clapped his twin brother around the back, "There's only one thing for it."

"Hmm- Oh. And what would that be, George?"

"We're going to have to ask her."


	2. Part 2

Meanwhile, back with the others, the game continued. Angelina was now soaking wet, having jumped into the lake fully dressed, and everyone was trying to remember the spell to make her dry again.

"Was it-?"

"No it was-"

"Are you sure it wasn't-?"

Ginny sighed. "We need Hermione."

"Don't worry guys. It's a nice day. I'll dry out again in a bit…"

"If you're sure. So whose turn is it now?" Harry asked.

"I think it's me?" Luna piped up.

Angelina turned to face her. "Truth or dare then?"

"Truth please."

"Okay… well there's no point asking who you fancy, since you're going out with Neville, so what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

Luna sighed, "My dad wants me to carry on with the Quibbler, and do research into Nargles and things."

"Yes, but that wasn't the question. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want to see the world. Learn about things I've never known about before. See things that are different. Maybe even write travel stories so everyone else could see these things too…"

Angelina smiled. "I hope you manage it then, Luna. It sounds nice…"

Neville smiled too and wrapped his arm round her waist, but secretly, he felt troubled. He was happy at home. He was happy at Hogwarts. He didn't ever want to leave. But Luna wanted to go away from him. He'd suspected it before, but not he knew it wasn't in his head.

The twins came back over.

"Katie, could we talk to you for moment?" Fred, or was it George, said. Katie nodded and walked away with them.

"Well, then. I guess it's my turn to ask!" Luna broke the silence, as everyone tried to see what was going on over there.

"I pick Truth, Luna." Neville said.

"Aw, Neville! Rob me of my one joy why don't you?" Luna laughed, "Okay… Is there anyone in this group that you would give your life for?"

"Yes…" Neville's gaze travelled around the circle, pausing on Ginny and Luna, "I would give my life for everyone single one of you if you were in danger." Except Cedric, he thought, but he wouldn't be mean enough to say it.

Luna looked disappointed at this, but the rest of the group were flattered that Neville would do that for them, and no one doubted that in a worst case scenario he would be the one to put themselves in the firing line.

"Okay, well that's me done!" Neville said, "Shall we move on? Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny almost said 'Dare', but something suddenly made her change her mind.

"Truth."

"Do you know who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us who?"

"No."

There were protests around the circle, even from Cedric, who'd suddenly started paying attention.

"No fair!" Angelina said.

"I answered the question he asked. You should phrase them better, Neville. And I didn't even _have_ to answer the second one, so you actually got more than you were meant to. And I don't know if anyone's noticed, but it's starting to get dark now, so we might as well go back in." Ginny stood up and turned back towards the castle, not really caring if anyone followed her or not. No one did, but Fred, George and Katie returned to the group. Katie had refused to tell them anything, saying they had to work it out for themselves.

"Where's Ginny gone? You haven't upset her, have you?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered, "She just decided to go back in."

George laughed. "Sure. You lot all pester her to tell who she wants to spend her life with and she just decides to go back in."

"It's not _our_ fault she didn't play fair!" Cedric spoke to the group for the first time since the game had started.

"You idiots," Fred responded, "Didn't any of you notice who she glanced when she was talking, and then go bright red?"

"Who?" the entire group asked.

"Harry!" the boys chorused.

Surprise passed over Harry's face. "Me?"

"No, we were talking about Cedric. Yes, you!"

Harry stood up hurriedly. "Um… I… I think I should go see how Hermione is." He turned around and left the group.

"And then there were…1, 2,3…8!"

Cho suddenly stood up as well. "You know what, I think I'm going to head in too."

"Worried you've lost your boyfriend, Cho?" Angelina teased.

"Shut up, Angie!" Cho ran off in the direction of the Owlery.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Cedric to realise his conversational partner was gone and walk off, and then Neville stood up. Luna had been trying to talk to him, but he pushed her off.

"I think I should see if Ginny's alright."

Fred and George had been trying to entertain Katie and Angelina, but seeing Luna left alone, and abandoned by Neville of all people, Fred thought it would be the perfect opportunity to go and speak to her.

George watched his twin walk away, and suddenly glanced over at Katie, who was also watching. She didn't look at all upset at Fred going off with Luna, or ever wounded. In fact, she was…smiling?

"Oh." He said softly, and she looked up at him, smiling more. How could he have missed how beautiful her smile was? How could he prefer Angelina to _Katie_? Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"Will you excuse us, Angelina? I need to talk to Katie about… important stuff." George and Katie walked towards the castle together, completely missing Angelina's lack of response, lack of anything, as she stared at Fred and Luna talking.

"And then there was one." She whispered to herself.

But things didn't seem to be going well with Fred and Luna.

"Will you leave me alone?" Luna shouted.

"But…but…" Fred looked stunned.

"Boys! You all seem to think that if one boy walks off then another can take possession! Can't you just leave me alone?" she stormed off back to the castle, leaving Angelina and Fred by the lake. Angelina stepped forward, not saying anything, and just stood by Fred silent. And they stayed stood like that until the darkness had fallen.


	3. Epilogue

**Dedicated to my favourite Squirrel and Voldy, who requested some Squirrelmort and have got it. (They've also been nice enough to review my stories, so please read their stuff because it's really good!)**

The Hogwarts Express was waiting on the platform. Another school year had ended. It was time to leave.

The gang were already on the train, split up across the compartments.

Hermione Granger was sat in one compartment, reading the Daily Prophet, with her boyfriend leaning against her side. It had taken a near-death experience, but now both of them knew what the other meant to them, and nothing was going to change that. He had stayed by her side all the time she was unconscious and only left when Madam Pomfrey made him. And Draco Malfoy was still by her side now, with an arm around her shoulders and his head leaning against her. Hermione smiled at him and turned back to her Prophet. She read something that made her pause, then frowned as she read it again.

"Draco, have you seen this?" Draco sat up straight and read the story over her shoulder.

"This has to be some kind of joke!"

Hermione stood up. "I have to show Harry this. He won't know!" Together they made their way down the carriage.

Fred and George were sat a few compartments down from Hermione and Draco with some of their classmates. Lee Jordan was in there, and Alicia Spinnet. And there, leaning against the window was Katie Bell, sat next to George and holding his hand. It had taken a few secret meetings and days out in Hogmeade, but the two of them were now a confirmed couple, and Katie was going to be spending some time at the Burrow in the holidays.

Opposite Katie and George were Angelina and Fred, who were sat nowhere near as close to each other, and they certainly weren't holding hands. After a few failed attempts at sneaking away to make out, Fred had decided that he wanted to step back from this 'relationship' because they were going too fast for him. So Angelina started going out with Lee instead, and Fred has realised a little too late what he'd lost.

This was what Hermione and Draco burst into, looking for Harry. Everyone looked up at them.

"I…um… Have you seen Harry?" Hermione blushed at all of the stares.

George spoke. "I think he in the next carriage down. I doubt he'll want anyone to disturb him and his _girlfriend_." He smirked.

"He'll want to see this" she showed them the article.

"What?"

"No!"

"This can't be serious!"

"This has to be some kind of joke!"

Hermione smiled. "You see what I mean though? Harry needs to know this!"

George nodded and passed back the paper. "I'm fairly sure I saw them get on together in the next carriage down. The compartments might have been full in there though."

The next compartment held Neville and Luna. They had reached a kind of middle point, deciding to just be friends for the holidays, and then see where they stood. They'd spent too long hiding things from each other for their relationship to last, but they'd know each other long enough to stay friends, and both of them hoped that they'd be able to start again.

Hermione paused at the door to their compartment, wondering if she should tell them, but changed her mind and moved on when she saw the third person on the compartment. Ron Weasley had left the hospital wing after he and Draco had taken Hermione there, unable to stay in the same room as his rival. When Hermione had left the hospital wing, they'd had a few fights, and Hermione couldn't bear to be anywhere near him anymore after the things he'd said. Even Harry had got sick of his best friend's snide comments. Ron saw Hermione pause by the door, but didn't look up. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. He had to move on.

Hermione passed by Cedric as well, but didn't even consider stopping to talk to him. She didn't like Cedric. In fact, no one liked Cedric except himself really. Even Cho had given up on him. She now preferred the company of her friends and schoolmates and her new boyfriend, who adored her and always had.

Finally, Hermione and Draco reached Harry's compartment, where he was sat with his girlfriend. They hadn't gotten together straightaway after that fateful game of Truth or Dare, but Harry had gone up to the Astronomy Tower to think. It was there were he realised who really meant the world to him, and he had found her to tell her so the next day. And there she was, sat next to him. Ginny Weasley. Hermione probably would have thought that they were the happiest couple in the school if it weren't for her and Draco. She sighed as she paused at the compartment door. She really didn't want to interrupt them, but Harry needed to know this. She pushed the door open, and they both glanced up.

"I'm really sorry, Harry, but you have got to hear about this." She and Draco entered the compartment and sat opposite the couple. She passed over the paper.

Harry read out the article.

"Voldy announces engagement"

Ginny looked up, "What? Seriously?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, and there's more.

"Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, or Tom, has announced today that he has recently been in a serious relationship with well-known brain and two-faced loser Quirinius Quirrell. Voldemort is quoted as saying "Quirrell's the best, you know. Man, we've been really close for a while. After all, I spent most of a year leeching of his soul. We've been rollerblading, and been to the movies, and lately we wanted something more." The wedding is to take place next year, and the happy couple have decided to take a flat out together in London. The _Daily Prophet_ has also been told that among those invited to the wedding are Albus Dumbledore, who has been asked to bring the Sorting Hat and Scarf of Sexual Preference along, as well as "that Mudblood, Granger", "the blood traitor Weasleys" and "those losers, the Malfoys"

"The _Prophet_ also dared asked the 'Dark Lord' whether his announcement would have any effect on his plans to take over the world, enslave all of the Muggles, and kill Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort seemed to find this an odd question, the _Prophet _ can reveal, saying "Why would that make any difference? I'm the badass Dark Lord! I'm going to kill Harry Potter _and _marry my favourite Squirrell- I mean, Quirrell!"

Harry looked up from the paper.

"What's the world coming to?"


End file.
